Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Story of My Life
by Lowe183
Summary: How can you protect a village that constantly attacks you? Taking a break from the hellhole of a village that he is meant to protect, Naruto leaves on a trip to train and become stronger. Now back to the village he's ready to show that the people of Konohagakure need him a lot more than he needs them. (Updated when I feel like it)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: ** **Hey guys this is my first story so I hope you guys like it. Their maybe a little Sasuke bashing early on and council bashing, there will be action, drama, angst, and romance in the story. This story will most likely be a small harem story with an OC and one or two other girls but we'll see as the story progresses. It will not follow some of the canon episodes such as how he meets the Kyuubi and some other events. Please review and tell me if you guys like the story :)**

* * *

><p>"Demon!"<p>

"Trash!"

"Fucking Scum!"

One after another they kept yelling at him _"What did I do to deserve this?" _the boy wondered to himself as he was hit and stabbed to the point where all he could hear was ringing and could barely understand the people that were yelling at him. He tried to look at his attackers but could only see blurs through his teary eyes. He tried to wipe the tears away but whenever the boy would even start to move his hands his assailants would kick it back down to the concrete ground.

"This is for my niece!" he barely heard someone yell right before he felt a hard kick to the back of his head and the world went black.

The last thing he saw were the blurry faces of people at the end of the alleyway just walking by and occasionally looking at the beating with smiles on their faces as though he deserved every last bit of it.

* * *

><p>"Oww my head" moaned the little boy as he slowly opened up his heavy swollen eyes to scan his surroundings.<p>

He was in a dark smelly alleyway with the clear night sky above. The boy tried to lift his hand but felt as though it was made of led, looking down he saw his arm covered with bruises and blood, his legs looked flimsy, and anyone could clearly tell that many of his bones were either broken or fractured.

_'God what the hell happened to me?'_ he thought, and just like a train wreck all the terrible memories came rolling back to him.

_**Flashback**_

_"__I can't wait to get some ramen again. It's been way too long since I've visited the old man and Ayame-neechan, I wonder if they made that new recipe that they've been trying for a while to create" walking with a hop in my step excited to see two of the three people that actually cared about me in this village I continued on my way to Ichiraku's._

_I was almost a block away to my favorite place when I got forcefully shoved into an alleyway I was walking by._

_Sadly or luckily depending on which way you see it, I was now used to people randomly attacking me so instinctively I caught myself with my hands before my head could be damaged by hitting the ground_

_"What the hell was that for!?" I yelled, I knew the guy wasn't gonna answer me, they never do, whenever I got attacked they would just get me cornered and beat me mercilessly without even telling me what I did wrong in the first place._

_I got back up trying to wipe the dirt off that had gotten caught on my jumpsuit when I was roughly shoved again to the ground_

_"How dare you speak to me demon!" said a talk dark haired man that had been the one to shove him. _

_Judging by the way he was swaying and had a bottle of sake in his hand I concluded that he was drunk. Knowing that I was cornered to a wall in the narrow alleyway I knew exactly what this man was gonna do to me._

_I never understood why the civilians of this village hated me so, they just did. I would get ridiculed while walking down the street, get yelled at for something ridiculous such as just skipping inside some of the stores that would actually let me in, and buying stuff was probably one of my biggest problems overall...well besides the daily beatings._

_A regular kid my age wouldn't have to worry about money, I mean why should they when they have their parents who would take care of everything for them from food to clothes to toys._

_But sadly, I'm not a regular kid._

_Since the day I was born I've been hated, I've always felt alone. Even when I tried to play with the other kids they would just tell me to go away saying that their parents said that I was just a monster in child form. After all the ridicule from the kids I would just go swing by myself all day, watching kid by kid get picked up by their parents, talking, laughing, and sharing smiles of pure happiness with each other._

_I've asked where my parents were before and jiji had always told me that they died during the Kyuubi attack, I've tried talking to him often to get at least some tid bit of information about what they did or just who they were but he wouldn't speak another word of them saying "I'll tell you when you're the right age Naruto-kun" every time._

_Well I'm sick of waiting for all my questions about them to be answered, I had the right to know damn it._ _Were they ninjas that died heroically protecting the village? Or were they just mere villagers who were too slow to evacuate and ended up dying in the cross fire._

_I've had all these thoughts and dreams of my parents, feeding me, playing with me, and just loving me._

_But guess what?...they were just dreams_

_They were all just happy fantasy lands that I would go to to get away from the real world that was only cold and heartless towards me._

_I hated my life, I hated the people I saw on the streets, but most of all I hated myself._

_My worlds always been like this, cold, dark, and lonely_

_So when I finally felt like I was gonna crack, I created my fake mask, an emotional mask, that I would wear on my face whenever I was in public to hide my true anger and sorrow from the rest of the world. I would use it to show the people that whatever they did to me, wasn't going to work... plus it felt good to see the pissed off looks on their faces when they saw my smile._

_No matter the number of hateful stares I got, I would remain strong._

_Looking up at the man in front of me I knew how my afternoon was going to end up now, I knew that there was going to be no ramen for me by the end of the day, but I at least had to try escaping._ _I was about to make a break for it and try to run past him but stopped when I heard talking behind the drunk man that toward over me._

_"Asaki you found the little demon faster than I thought you would" said a man that was slowly walking up behind my attacker_

_Looking around the man in front of me, I saw a group of people that started walking up next to the now known Asaki. By the way they looked at me with eyes of malice I could tell they were by no means on my side, which by now I was used to._

_"Hell yea I got the little rat, Now let's show this kitsune what he gets for walking around a village that he half destroyed with a goddamn smile on his bastard little face!"_

_And so began the merciless beating that was only one of the many I have already endured_

_**End Flashback**_

_"__Ughh damn that's right" _thought the little broken up boy._ "Why do I always end up like this? Feeling helpless and broken all over? Do I really deserve all this? What did I do wrong?" _Questions after questions popped into his head that he knew wouldn't be answered and would only put him down for the long run.

Feeling too tired to even move the little 8 year old boy just sat there looking up at the stars trying to figure out how he was living like this on a daily bases.

He had thought before to just end it all but whenever he tried he would see a rush of red go through his arm that would stop the knife he would be holding just a few inches from his heart or vital point. The boy was scared at first seeing his arm just stop as though on command, but after he dropped the knife, the red color would recede back into his body and he would have full control of his arm again.

He had thought about going to tell his jiji about it, but was scared of how the old man would react if he found out he had tried to kill himself, so he just kept it as a secret occasionally trying to stab himself just to see the red color stop his arm a few inches away from breaking the skin

The child oddly felt safe when he felt or thought about the red bubbly thing that would automatically manifest itself. It made him feel like someone was looking out for him and keeping him safe, even if it was from himself.

He once thought that maybe it was his parents in the afterlife sensing that he was about to endanger himself so they would control his body to keep him safe. But it was just a passing thought he quickly threw away realizing what he thought was just another dream that he only wanted to believe was true.

The little boy's thoughts were cut off when he heard footsteps coming towards him from the roof. Too tired to even look up he just stayed there waiting to see if the so called shinobi of the village that were meant to protect people were trying to get a few kicks on him too before the night was over.

***Thud***

Looking toward the direction of the sound he saw a girl probably a little older than him with purple hair that was tied into a pony tail, from the hiate that she wore on her head the boy knew she must have been a shinobi of the village.

_"__Huh even the kids of this village are starting to beat me too now, go figure" _he thought while taking a closer look at her appearance

She was wearing quite a revealing trench coat that went down to her knees, she wore a mesh undershirt that was lightly transparent and an orange skirt that was too small to even be called a mini skirt.

All and all he thought if he wasn't on the verge of unconsciousness already he would've been passed out with a nose bleed... but that still didn't stop the sprinkle of red that appeared on his cheeks.

Looking up at her eyes the child saw what he thought were one of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She had soft honey brown eyes that sparkled under the bright moon. But what he was surprised to see was the deep worry in her bright eyes instead of seeing the malevolent ones he was so used to.

He was so caught up in her appearance he realized that the girl had been talking to him for a while now.

"-ello? Yoo hoo kid you deaf or sumtin?"

"Huh oh sorry what did you say?"

_"__She hasn't tried to attack me yet so she might just have found me by accident"_

The purple headed girl just stared at him with a cocked eyebrow and repeated her question

"I asked, what happened to you?"

Getting his act together he quickly put on his mask and gave her a wide grin

"Oh you know just a hardcore version of tag" he said with a laugh

The girl looked at him as though he was crazy, and couldn't help but see that even with the full blown grin his eyes were anything but happy, they looked dim and almost lifeless. Most people wouldn't have seen through his fake mask but being the apprentice of one of the three legendary sannin's she was taught human behaviors and actions and could easily see through his fake smile.

She realized that he must not want to talk about what happened so she just filed away the little info for later. Deciding to play along for now she just shook her head and gave him a chuckle.

"Well kid you look like complete shit"

His smile immediately dropped to a pouty frown _"Well that's a mean way of putting it"_ he thought, but looking down at himself once more and seeing his condition he guessed he couldn't really blame the girl for the insult, since he did basically 'look like shit'. Although who wouldn't after a beating the size of one he just took?

"Heh guess I kinda do" he chuckled

"Yea no crap" Starting to slowly pick him up in a piggy back fashion so she wouldn't disturb the many wounds on his body, she started quickly sprinting towards the hospital.

"So kid how old are you?" the girl asked trying to make small talk on their way down to the clinic

"I'm eight and can you not call me 'kid' " pouted the blond haired boy not wanting to be talked down to by someone almost as young as him. Looking behind her back and seeing the pouting face she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Well I wouldn't if you told me your name" she retorted

"Heh oh yea I guess I haven't, names Naruto Uzu.. *cough*..maki, what's ….yours?" feeling a little lightheaded it was hard for him to even finish that sentence

Looking back she saw him barely lifting his head up with his eyes fluttering open and closed. Sensing that he was on the verge of blacking out, she sped up to get to the hospital quicker.

"Don't worry about it kid" she replied not wanting the kid to over think himself

"Hey…you said you wouldn't…. call me kid if I…. gave you my name" said the irritated drowsy Naruto at being called kid again

Giving a Cheshire like grin the purple headed girl said "Well I lied, now close your eyes you need your rest shorty"

Too tired to argue or give an insult back Naruto just gave her a snort and slowly closed his eyes just wanting this horrible day to be over.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was many things, he was a powerful, strong, forceful, Hokage of Konohagakure, and was also a loyal, friendly, and an overall nice man who loved and was loved by the whole village. He was looked up to by many for his superior intelligence and his strong will. Many saw him as a kind old man in the village... but in combat there was only two words anyone would describe him as, merciless and ruthless.<p>

Serving and fighting in two of the three great shinobi wars he had learned that hesitance can and will get you killed in the battlefield in just a matter of seconds

He had learned long ago how he could get through so many bloody battles and still come out of it with his sanity intact, a method that was used by the anbu forces all around the shinobi world.

During battles he would wear a mask clad in the strongest metal found in the Land of Iron that hid his face from the rest of the world.

The mask was painted blood red with a silvery glow to it thanks to the metal. The eye holes were slanted with a black outline around it, under the eyes holes were what looked like thin black tears going down to the chin. There was the kanji for fire directly on the forehead of the great enigma of a mask.

With all these different designs though one of them was the most known one throughout the great shinobi world

It was a giant vicious grin that was plastered onto the mask that spread like a curve all the way to the edges of the eyes

The teeth of the grin were shiny pearly silvery white that could have been seen across a forest.

The grin was what scared his enemies off, but anyone who had been slayed by him or fought with or against him up close would tell you different

Up close you could clearly see through the mask's eye holes and the thing you would see behind it would give even the toughest ninjas nightmares

His eyes behind the mask was not of a kind man that the villagers saw him as, no, it was that of a man that was possessed, many thought it looked like the Shinigami himself was controlling the man to do his personal biddings

It was focused only on his victims and the blood that spew with every slice of his kunai

His eyes were bloodshot red with veins on it that made it look as though his entire eye was red

Many shinobis who have encountered him during battle could have sworn that his eyes glowed behind the mask but only the few that have survived their encounter with him in the battlefield could tell you that it really was

During battle Hiruzen would push enormous amounts of chakra to his eyes to see sharper and farther, only a handful of ninja's were able to do this due to their chakra capacity not being big enough to waste, but having a Kage level chakra amount, Sarutobi would send chakra through his eyes throughout battles to enhance his already great fighting abilities.

A rare side effect had occurred though because of sending chakra through his eyes for so long in battle, his eyes now showed the chakra that he was sending through his eyes, giving it an eerily glow.

Since his eyes were bloodshot though, the glow from the chakra highlighted his red eyes making it look as if his eyes were glowing pure red.

With the mask on and his deadly glowing eyes together, the combination was absolutely frightening

When wearing his mask Sarutobi was not the leader of Konohagakure, he was not intellectual 'Professor' of the shinobi world, he was not even a man.

When that mask adorned his face, he was nothing but a cold hearted killer, the reincarnation of the Shinigami, a devil of pure malice.

Slicing and ending lives left and right, leaving trails of blood and bodies with kunai's stabbed in their heads in his wake. He was so scary on the field even his own ninjas were so scared of him that they would move out of the area their killing machine of a Hokage was at.

The image of the battlefield after it was done and seeing all the foreign shinobi that their Hokage had killed on the ground was so gory that even some of the ninjas that had killed over a dozen men puked.

Sarutobi just wearing his mask would scare his opponents off and running back to their villages not wanting to be slew by the legendary 'Shi no Kamen'

To the other nations he was an enemy that was fearless and deadly but to the villagers of Konohagakure he was always just a friendly man that always wanted to help around the village

Over time Hiruzen had gotten old and was now kinder and less violent than ever before. He would rarely ever wear his old battle mask on anymore because there was never any battles that the Hokage had to directly be involved in

He had not worn it nor had the crazy eyes behind it for over 20 years, so many of the shinobi's of the village had forgotten how his face used to look like during battles

Naturally over time of being stuck behind a desk as Hokage and just growing of old age had his characteristic of being forceful wither away, replaced by the old peaceful man you now see today

The other shinobi nations see him now as nothing but a shell of his former self and the council and people of Konoha see him as just the nice old Hokage that, in the civilian councils case, they could push around.

So imagine their surprise when they see him charging through the streets on his way to the hospital, a giant scowl adorning his gentle wrinkly face with killer intent oozing out of him to the point where he made a few of the on looking civilians pass out and even some jounin's falter.

Charging through the doors of the hospital

"WHERE IS HE!?" yelled the Hokage to the front desk lady

"Umm….. who... Hokage-sama?" asked the lady meekly

The Hokage gave her his full glare knowing that the woman knew there was only one person he had ever stormed into the hospital for angry on a daily bases

Desperately trying not to wet herself, she realized he must've been talking about the demon brat, though she wouldn't dare call the child that in front of the Hokage

Desperately trying to hide behind her clipboard from the obviously angered Hokage "Um….room number…. 276 Hokage-sama" came the quite voice of the greatly scared front desk lady

Hearing the room number he charged to the stairs to see exactly what those ignorant villagers had done to his unofficial grandson this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well I hope you guys liked it, plz tell me what you think so I can write more chapters to this story, thx for reading ^_^**

**Translations:**

**Shi no Kamen= Mask of Death**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Authors Note:** **Hey guys I'm back, I hope you liked the 1st chapter, I'm still working on my writing skills so I hope this chapters better than the last. Thank you for all of you that have either Favorited, followed, or reviewed this story, means a lot. I was really surprised I got over 10 follows and favorites on just the first chapter :).**

**Also to those of you who told me about the Tellno1ne account that had copied my work, don't worry about it. I've talked to him and he will give the story credits to me and will not be copying any more of my chapters. Anyways in this chapter you will get to see the Kyuubi's and Naruto's relationship begin. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"NARUTO-KUN!" The Hokage yelled as he barged through the hospital door.<p>

The first thing he saw was Naruto sleeping on the bed in the corner of the room. He was surprisingly sleeping peacefully with the blanket covering his body up to his neck.

The Sandaime Hokage examined the boy's face and saw it full of cuts, bruises, and dried blood, the boy looked as if he had just fought in a warzone. Looking at his scarred face, Hiruzen was scared to find out what the stupid civilians had done to the rest of his body if they had managed to do that much damage to just his face.

Slowly drawing the blanket that was covering his body down, so as not to waken the peacefully sleeping blond haired boy, he was quite surprised to find the condition of his body. Although it had many cuts and obviously broken bones, from the way his limbs were angled, he was surprised to see that many of the gruesome injuries were already healing rapidly.

Leaning in closer to get a better look of the spectacle, he kept his eyes on one of the many cuts on the boys arm and saw the wound slowly stitching back together and soon leaving flawless skin as though it had never been cut in the first place.

_'The fox really is helpful at times' _He thought with a small smile

The smile instantly turned into a frown though as he stepped back and took a look at the boys gory body once again

_"God what am I going to do with those ignorant villagers, I'm surprised he's even still sane" _Thought the old Hokage sadly, looking out the window he looked towards the giant faces on Hokage monument, looking at a certain Hokage more specifically.

_"I'm so sorry for everything Minato, you and Kushina-chan must be rolling around in your graves right now….you gave me one job to do before you passed away and I couldn't even do that"_ He thought sadly "_Those dam council members tied my hands saying that I was showing blatant favoritism, but I guess that's no excuse"_. Looking back at the bloody Naruto he couldn't help but let loose a few tears that started trailing down his face

"How many times have I seen you like this now Naruto-kun" he sadly whispered

Looking at himself in a nearby mirror that was hanging off the wall, he couldn't help but be disgusted.

He had a job to do and he failed miserably, he had let a dead man's final wish be disregarded and completely degraded.

_**Flashback**_

_"__**RAWR!**__" bellowed the chained great beast_

_With a roar loud enough to be heard from the heavens, the entire village shook under his deep booming voice_

_With dark red fur covering it's mountainous sized body, a smoking snout the size of a house framing his giant face, a nearly endless chakra supply, and 9 giant swishing tails destroying buildings left and right, this was none other than the great Kyuubi no Yoko._

_At the moment, the giant bijuu was tied down by bright silver chakra that had manifested into thick durable chains._

_The Kyuubi had been wreaking havoc all throughout the village, but was stopped by Minato, the Yellow Flash, and Kushina, the Red Hot Habanero_

_The kitsune had seen them drop down what looked like a human child and from the way he saw them cooing and hugging the child before they attacked him, he could tell that it must've been their young_

_Too concentrated on the baby child, the Kyuubi forgot about the two new threats that had shown and ends up being tied down by Kushina's strong chakra chains_

_Seeing them bringing him down, he lunged his claws at the child on the ground to at least take one more of them before being captured_

_He was an inch away from cutting through the baby when two bodies blocked his path_

_*__**SQUELCH***_

_"YONDAIME-SAMA!"_

_"KUSHINA-SAMA!"_

_Various surrounding ninjas yelled as they saw the two strongest ninjas of the village get stabbed through the stomach._

_The Sandaime Hokage who was near enough to see them get stabbed ran full speed towards the chaos_

_"MINATO-KUN, KUSHINA-CHAN!" the Sandaime Hokage yelled as he made his way towards his successor and his wife_

_Finally making his way up to them, the image was gorier up close than he had thought_

_The two newly parents had a giant claw stabbed through their stomachs and clearly were on the verge of death, the Kyuubi was tied down by Kushina's chains right behind them with his claw lunged forward_

_In front of the dying duo was their baby child, just inches away from the giant claw that was stabbed through the two_

_"Heh I guess 'cough' your back to doing paperwork again Hiruzen" said the bloody Minato with a strained chuckle_

_"Please Minato save your stre-" but the Sandaime Hokage's words were cut off by him_

_"Just listen Hiruzen …. 'cough cough' … with the last of my strength… I will seal the Kyuubi into my baby boy… and I want you to 'cough'…. to make sure to keep him safe. I don't want you… to tell him about us until he is chunin so he can 'cough' fend off himself incase Iwa decides to attack him" said Minato while coughing up blood that slowly dribbled down his chin_

_"Yes, make sure… he doesn't get treated like… most jinchuuriki's when he's young" agreed Kushina while gazing at her son fondly, completely ignoring the death like state she and her husband were in_

_"Of course, I will do all I can to make sure he has a safe and happy childhood and life" said Hiruzen sadly watching his two most cherished people slowly dying in front of him_

_"I have to do this 'cough' now Kushi-chan…. I'm going to need the remainder of your chakra to do the sealing successfully" said Minato while going through hand signs to call forth the Shinigami_

_"Okay Minato-kun" agreed Kushina_

_Using the last of her strength she bent forward and gave her baby boy a light kiss on the forehead_

_"Goodbye my little Naru-chan" She said softly giving the baby a bright kind smile_

_Finished with the hand signs the Shinigami appeared and sealed the Kyuubi into the little Naruto_

_With a bright white flash the Kyuubi, Minato, and Kushina were gone. Leaving just a crying baby where they once were_

_"I promise I won't let you down" whispered Hiruzen while looking at the now awake and crying form of Naruto_

_**Flashback End**_

The Hokage lightly sobbed at the memory of the two's deaths

The sad man quickly turned his face into a scrunched up scowl as he turned his gaze to the sleeping boy

_"I should have tried harder damn it! I should have spent more time with you no matter what those idiotic villagers said. I was the only one keeping you safe after Jiraiya and Tsunade left"_ he thought angrily at himself

Looking back at the Hokage Monument, "What am I going to do" he wondered sadly

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Mindscape<strong>

"Dang where am I" said the voice of Naruto as it echoed through the sewer

He had just woken up and had found himself to be in a lowly lit sewer with water up to his ankles and pipes that strangely glowed blue with a hint of red covering the dingy and grimy ceiling.

Wondering where he was, he started walking around either trying to find the exit or to find some help. Thinking about help, he looked down at his body and found it looking brand new, like he had not just been through an attack. He was trying to find out who did this but was answered by a deep booming and….. insulting voice

**"I DID YOU PATHETIC LITTLE INSECT"**

"Holy Crap!" jumped Naruto surprised by the sudden and booming voice

Turning around he saw two giant glowing eyes behind what looked like a humongous cage that he swore wasn't there 2 seconds ago, walking closer to the giant eyes he saw a gigantic red furry body that matched the equally large eyes

"ummm who are you" asked Naruto with a confused look on his face

"**I'M THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO, STRONGEST OF THE BIJU'S, CREATED BY THE SIXTH PATH SAGE HIMSELF. I AM THE NIGHTMARE OF HUMANS, DESTROYER OF MOUNTAINS, AND CREATOR OF TSUNAMIS WITH JUST A TWITCH OF MY TAILS, WITH UNLIMITED CHAKRA AND STRENGTH YOU PITIFUL HUMANS CAN ONLY DREA-" **Whatever the Kyuubi was about to say was cut off as he heard a yawn

Looking down he saw Naruto gazing at him with a bored look

"Listen I'm still trying find out where I am, so can you hurry up your little speech please" yawned out Naruto as he lazily looked at the talking mass of chakra. The Kyuubi looked at him in wonder, sizing him up trying to find out if he was either really brave or just plain stupid, but his intrigued look quickly turned into a rage filled scowl as he started growling

**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE SPECK!"** roared the Kyuubi angrily. But the Kyuubi was once more baffled as he looked at the bored gaze that Naruto continued to look up at him with

**"You're not scared of me puny mortal?" **questioned the curious Kyuubi as how a mere child could be impassive in front of him when even a seasoned Anbu would falter at his full gaze

"Ummm no" said Naruto calmly as he gazed up at the giant fox "Soooooo as I was saying… where am I?"

The Kyuubi stared down at Naruto for a few minutes more before answering his question

**"Well you are inside your mind and currently in the part of it that is my humble abode"** answered the Kyuubi sarcastically

"In my mind? Then how are you in here?" wondered Naruto out loud

**"I'm inside of you because I was sealed inside of you by your dear Yondaime Hokage right after you were born"** answered the Kyuubi gauging his reaction

Naruto's face turned into a more confused look

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as he tried to digest what the Kyuubi had just told him

**"Ughhh since you are brave enough to stand in front of me without pissing your pants then I guess I'll enlighten you and just start from the beginning"** said the Kyuubi

**"8 years ago I was taking a stroll through one of the many forests in Fire country when I was confronted by a masked man that said something about me being his godforsaken fucking pet" **sneered the Kyuubi **"Obviously I got enraged of how a tiny fleshy human would talk down to me like that. So I tried to attack him, but before I could, he looked directly into my eyes with his damned red eyes, the mangekyou sharingan"** snarled out the Kyuubi, enraged just by talking about it with a ferocious growl

Naruto quietly stood there watching as the Kyuubi raged on and understood that this so called sharingan must've been a very touchy subject for the giant fox.

Naruto couldn't help but notice the air getting heavier as the Kyuubi was getting madder and compared it to the feeling in the air when the ninjas of the village would attack him, but the air from the ninja's that attack him were nowhere near as heavy as it was now

After the Kyuubi slowly calmed down he continued with his story

**"After I saw those dammed eyes I lost control of my body and was forced to go to the leaf village and start attacking everything I saw, the last thing I remembered was seeing your Yondaime and some woman with red hair chain me down after they dropped you onto the ground and when I tried to lung forward to kill you-"** The Kyuubi stopped when he saw the glare that Naruto was sending him, the Kyuubi responded to his glare with a smirk

**"Hey don't blame me, remember I was not in full control"** defended the smirking Kyuubi

Ignoring Naruto's continued glare he continued

**"Anyway once I lunged forward to kill you, the two jumped in front of you and used themselves as a shield. Once they restrained me I saw the red headed woman kneel forward and kiss you on the forehead. The last thing I saw was the Shinigami and the next thing I know I was here, so I theorized that I must've been sealed into you"** finished the Kyuubi

While the kitsune was going through the story, Naruto was deep in thought

_"So this is why I'm hated"_ Thought Naruto somberly while tearing up _"The Kyuubi that destroyed half of village and killed thousands of ninjas and civilians is sealed inside of me, no wonder everyone hates me. Heck he even killed the Yondaime Hokage… I guess that explains why some people beat me saying it was for the Yondaime"_

Just then Naruto remembered what the Kyuubi was saying about the Yondaime and the red headed woman that was with him

Looking up shakily at the giant biju, Naruto asked while stuttering "D-Do y-ou think t-t-that the two t-that saved m-me wer-"

The Kyuubi looked at him and caught what he was trying to say

**"That you were the offspring of the two humans that saved your life?" **

Naruto slowly nodded his head as a yes while small tears started trailing down the young boy's face at the chance of finally knowing who his parents were

**"Judging from the way they took care of you before attacking me I would think so, yes" **answered the Kyuubi while watching Naruto have a little breakdown

"T-T-The Y-Yondaime is m-my fa-father?" whispered Naruto in disbelief while looking up at the fox

The Kyuubi nodded his giant head confirming his thoughts once again

Naruto looked down at his reflection on the sewer water _"I'm the son of the greatest Hokage that ever lived"_ thought Naruto while a small smile spread across his lips _"I guess it explains why he's my favorite out of all the Kages and my role model"_

Naruto's smile quickly turned into a frown though as he thought about why the Yondaime would sacrifice his own son, and wondered if his dad really didn't like him

The Kyuubi watched his frown and his face go through an internal struggle

**"If you are wondering why the Yondaime chose you, it was probably not because he hates you"** said the Kyuubi, bringing Naruto out of his dark thoughts and beginning to focus on what the Kyuubi was saying

"How do you know?" asked Naruto shakily

**"Because kid, Even though he was the one fighting against me doesn't mean that I don't respect him. The way he talked with his commanders and his wife I could tell he was an honorable man"** said the Kyuubi with a booming voice **"Here's the thing kit, to seal a being as powerful as me, you would need a newborn baby for the sealing to go without a hitch, if you sealed me into an already developed human, my power would kill them and I would roam free once again. Anyway, since the Yondaime needed a newborn baby, if he couldn't bear the fact of using his own child, what kind of man would he be to ask another parent for their child?"** sagely theorized the Kyuubi as he looked down at the boy

Naruto went through what the Kyuubi told him and couldn't help but see the logic in his words, the Yondaime was an honorable man for a reason after all.

Looking up at the bijuu Naruto asked "Why are you helping me anyways?"

The Kyuubi looked at him with a chuckle **"Like I said young one, the Yondaime was one of the few humans that I actually respected. I may look like a rage filled monster to all you humans but I'm not angry all the time like you people think, I mean, I was being controlled when I attacked your village"** responded the Kyuubi while Naruto nodded **"The sharingan's effect on me wore off a few years ago, and since then I've watched you ever since, and heck I'll say it, I have even come to respect you"**

Naruto looked up at him in shock, he had been looking out for him the entire time, more than jiji or anyone else. _"That would explain how I heal so fast, it must have been him"_ thought Naruto. Then he thought about the red thing that would stop him from stabbing himself.

"Oi wait a minute, the red thing that would control my body…. That was you wasn't it?" asked Naruto, but was surprised when the Kyuubi's smile instantly turned into a furious growl

**"HELL YEA IT WAS, AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ENERGY IT TAKES JUST TO KEEP YOU ALIVE AFTER THOSE BEATINGS!?" **roared the Kyuubi **"THE LAST THING I NEEDED WAS FOR YOU TO KILL YOURSELF AFTER ALL THE ENERGY I'VE WASTED ON YOUR WORTHLESS ASS!"** snarled the Kyuubi

Naruto just looked up at the furious bijuu and gave a nervous chuckle "Heh….. My bad"

The angry fox face faulted at the kids attitude and simple answer

"Humph, forget about it, just don't try it again" grumbled the giant fox choosing not to argue with the small boy

Naruto quickly nodded as the sewer got silent

After a couple minutes of awkward silence between the two, Naruto decided to speak up "So what now?" he asked

The Kyuubi looked at him with a glint in his eyes **"Now we talk about our pact"** said the Kyuubi with a surprisingly giddy attitude

"A what?" asked Naruto confused

**"A pact, it's an agreement or compromise between us basically"** the Kyuubi clarified **"Being a jinchuuriki of the greatest bijuu in existence doesn't come without some perks after all"** said the Kyuubi with a mischievous smirk

"Umm okay" said Naruto still not understanding the whole thing

**"Okay let's talk about what I get first, you will let me see and hear all you do. Plus you will let me speak with you in your thoughts when you are not in the mindscape. Being cramped in this cage gets lonely and boring after a while"** said the Kyuubi

Looking at the small cage the Kyuubi was in, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how bored the Kyuubi must've been stuck in there with nothing to do for the past 8 years. Deciding that the Kyuubi deserved at least a little freedom, Naruto nodded his agreement "Alright fine, I guess you deserve it"

**"Alright now about abilities you will get"** said the Kyuubi **"In exchange for all that, I will advance your body a few years so that you will be able to defend yourself from now on, can't have my vessel look weak after all. I will also make your physical strength stronger and increase your chakra capacity….. You will learn what chakra is later on"** said the Kyuubi seeing the confused look that Naruto was giving him.

**"I will also enhance your hearing and smelling to the point where you could rival a ninken. With all that I will also lend you my powers when you are in danger or you require it"** finished the Kyuubi

By the time that the Kyuubi was finished explaining you could only guess how giddy and drooling Naruto was imagining himself with all those new abilities. He was practically jumping up and down the walls.

"THAT WOULD BE SOOOO COOL!" yelled Naruto with a giant goofy smile

The Kyuubi just patiently sat there chuckling at his vessels antics

After Naruto had calmed down he looked up at the fox and asked "So when will you be changing my body and giving me those cool things?"

**"Right before you wake up kit, which should be about now"** answered the Kyuubi as Naruto's body started to fade away

Before going away though, Naruto quickly bowed, surprising the Kyuubi "Thank you for everything Kyuubi-san, you won't regret it, I swear I'll make you proud" Naruto said while the last of his body faded

The Kyuubi looked shocked at the place where Naruto once stood, his shocked face quickly turned into a happy smile and he chuckled** "We'll see Naruto… We'll see"** he said as he quickly went to work on his vessels body.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Outside<span>**

The Hokage had been thinking about how he was going to make it up to Naruto when he was dragged out of his thoughts when Naruto's body started glowing very brightly on the hospital bed.

The flash lasted no longer than a few seconds but what it left behind completely shocked the Sandaime Hokage

In the spot the young boy once laid, was no longer what you would call a young boy.

In his place was what looked like a grown up version of the boy. He had ripped out of his hospital gown due to his height and size increase, showing the Hokage all the new features Naruto had gained.

The boy was now 5 foot increasing from the previous 4'1" he used to be. He had longer hair that came down the side of his face creating bangs. His body had grown defined muscles that an 8 year old boy should not have yet, and he had washboard abs adding to his already good looking body.

All in all he looked like a strong ideal shinobi

The Hokage was cut off of his examination of Naruto's new body as Naruto's eyes started opening

"Naruto how do you feel" The Hokage quickly said putting Naruto's new body aside for now worrying more about his state of health

Naruto looked around and focused on the man who was like a grandpa to him giving him a worried look.

Naruto chuckled and answered in a deeper voice "Never better jiji….never better"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors<strong> **Note:** **There you go guys, hoped you liked it. I will try to update this story every week or two since I've been busy with school work. Oh and also what do you think about the title?, I don't really like it cause it sounds kinda cliche but at the time I couldn't think of a better name. If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or add it to your reviews. Remember to favorite, follow, and review. See ya guys until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Authors Note: Hey all I'm back! I'm sorry this update took so long but I've been really busy. I've been trying to get a new laptop cause mine keeps crapping out on me, but of course I failed at getting a new one because I couldn't find a good one. Anyways hopefully it wont take me this long to update again. Enjoy the story!**

"Naruto" - Talking

_"Naruto"_- Thoughts

**"Naruto"** - Kyuubi Talking/Enraged Yelling

**_"Naruto"_** - Kyuubi's Thoughts

* * *

><p>After the Hokage checked over Naruto to see if there were still any cuts or bruises on him, finding none, the moment occurred that Naruto had been trying to stall…..the interrogation about his new body.<p>

"So Naruto-kun, now that you look and feel better, what happened to your body?" questioned the Hokage with narrowed eyes while increasing his Ki a little. Although he loved Naruto dearly like a family member, the boy could be stubborn and a handful at times. Always making the poor Hokage want to slam his own head into the wall

"Ummm what do you mean Hokage-jiji?" asked Naruto innocently with a dumb look on his face, making the Hokage sweat drop at his obviously a lie of an answer.

While outside Naruto looked relaxed and calm, inside he was having a rather angry argument with his tenant

**"What the fuck kind of an answer was that!?" **Roared the giant Kyuubi inside his mind

_"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY AND YOUR NOT GODDAMN HELPING YOU BAKA FOX!" _Naruto mentally shouted back

**"ANYTHING AT ALL WOULDVE BEEN MORE CONVINCING THEN THAT!" **The Kyuubi yelled while slamming his head against the bars of the cage **"WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS MADE YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK!"**

_"Well your yelling doesn't help"_ mumbled Naruto dejectedly

**"Ughhh just forget it" **said the Kyuubi shaking his head at the kids stupidness, obviously the boost of intelligence he had given him didn't work with how dense the boys head was.

Back outside in the hospital room the sagely Hokage was trying to get his act back together after being stumped by how naive the boy actually was for thinking that would work. Staring back at Naruto, who was sitting on the bed still giving him that dumb look, he narrowed his eyes and doubled his Ki a little miffed that he didn't intimidate a mere 8 year old boy.

"Don't lie to me Naruto, what…happened...to...your...body?" said the Hokage narrowing his eyes even more with every word, sick of playing Naruto's game.

Although killer intent didn't really effect Naruto, the Hokage's KI was stronger than most of the others Naruto had faced before, a lot less than the Kyuubi's, but it still made the poor boy sweat and fidget on the spot

_"What should I say fox?" _asked Naruto trying to figure out what to do

**"Answer him, make up some lie, but remember not to mention me" **answered the Kyuubi while laying down on his massive paws and closing his eyes getting ready for a nap. _"Ughh your no help" _Naruto deadpanned _"What should I say?…What should I say?"_ Naruto thought desperately

After an intensely long silence, Naruto replied "…Puberty?"

Hey at least he thought of something right? His answer made the poor Hokage face fault so hard it almost cracked the ground with the amount of force that was in it.

Inside Naruto's mindscape the Kyuubi was having a more or less same reaction as the Hokage, instantly after hearing Naruto's answer the fox's eyelids had rocketed open and had immediately started attacking the cage trying to get out of it to just kill the boy for his stupidity

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU COMPLETE IMBOSEL OF A HUMAN! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE MY JAILER IF THAT WAS ALL YOU COULD THINK OF! HELL, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE THAT PEST OF A BIJJU, SHUKAKU'S JAILER!"** Roared out the Kyuubi while mentally pitying himself for being stuck with this kid for the rest of the boy's life.

Grabbing his head to nurse it from the headache that was the Kyuubi's voice

_"I couldn't think of anything, and you didn't have anything better baka fox"_ Naruto argued back grinding his teeth

All the fox did was growl back and muttered something along the lines of "Complete idiot of a human" as he turned his back to the giant cage door and laid down to finish his prematurely interrupted nap, not bothering to fight with a 8 year old boy.

Naruto just mentally hmphed as he waited patiently for the fallen Hokage to get back up on his feet after hearing his absurd response…again.

As the Hokage got up he was furious at Naruto for not only not giving him a ridiculous answer, but also trying to lie to him with a completely stupid response. His anger though bubbled up as he looked at Naruto, who was still giving him that cute innocent look. Seeing the pure boy in front of him it reminded the old Hokage of how much stuff the boy had been through and still had been able to keep his soul untainted.

_"__I guess I'll let this one slide for now, the boy's been through enough for today" _Thought the Hokage as he gazed down at the boy who was fidgeting due to the long silence.

The Hokage knew he was going to regret what he was about to say later, but considering how late it was and how tired he felt, he guessed he could always question the boy tomorrow.

"Okay Naruto I'll let this one go for now, but you WILL give me a straight answer later" the Hokage said giving Naruto a stern look that wasn't going to take no as an answer. Naruto quickly nodded his head accepting that this was probably as good as he was going to get it considering the situation.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'll sign you off so you can go home now, I still have a lot of paperwork to do" the Hokage said as he massaged his scalp thinking about what kind of a headache the Civilian Council was going to give him today. Just last week they had told him to initiate a class for gardening in the academy.

These were kids grown to be efficient merciless killers for god sake, the last thing they needed was to know how to grow a daisy in the middle of combat. What befuddled the Hokage was how the council actually asked for that with a straight face in all seriousness, I mean really how ignorant could these people be.

But being the Civilian Council and him being the Hokage, if all of them agreed to the proposition, he was all but forced to sit down and listen to their outrages ramblings.

The Hokage just shook his head thinking about what they would come up with today, maybe a class for daycare in the academy, or maybe the most popular law they were trying to pass, banning Naruto from joining the Academy for the hundredth time.

Ever since Naruto had been born, the Civilian Council had been trying to plot out a way to either make the boy's life miserable or to just directly get him killed. All they saw was a demon possessing a long gone 'innocent' boy and the only way to set the troubled boy free was to kill the demon….by killing the boy. Even though the council would try to create laws to make the boy's life even more of a living hell, which they did and succeeded on at a daily basis, the Shinobi Council would always be there to stop them from voting and overruling the Hokage's decision. Normally the Council would have no right and could not overrule the Hokage, but since Naruto was not a shinobi yet and still a civilian, his jurisdiction was primarily under the Civilian Council.

Now normally the Civilian Council could pass laws by their own power due to it only affecting civilians who they had under jurisdiction. But if any laws included the children of the village who could yet become a shinobi, primarily under the age of 12 due to it being when the Ninja Academy starts, then the Shinobi Council were involved. If this occurred and the Civilian Council were creating laws for those of young age then the majority of the civilian council would have to agree on it and four clan leaders would have to agree with it too out of the seven in the Shinobi Council to pass the law.

If the Shinobi Council proposed a law, it could not overrule the Hokage since he is in charge of all the Shinobi's in Konoha, including the clan leaders. No matter how you see it, when it came to the shinobi force in any village, the Kage is the dictator of all the matters that included them.

Now The Shinobi council was made up of 7 clan leaders in the leaf village, each being a matriarch of a generation that could one way or another date back to the founder of the clan:

Shibi Aburame of the Aburame clan was a mostly silent man who only thought based on logic, just like the rest of his clan, but even though he was a silent man, when he spoke people tend to listen to hear an unbiased opinion based on what had been laid out so far. The clan could be called creepy and robotic by some but their tracking and logical thinking makes them in one way superior than the other clans.

Choza Akimichi of one of the four noble clans of Konoha, the Akimichi clan. Choza is a loving family man despite how ruthless he could be in battle. He always hated when people made fun of his clan for being on the chubby side, but he knew they did not understand that his clan had to stay that way to use their destructive jutsu's or else they would end up being killed by not having any body fat left due to how much calories and chakra their jutsu took up. The Akimichi is, physically, the strongest of all the clans so of course being that strong had some downfalls to it.

Tsume Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan are known for their use of ninken and ferocity in battle. Tsume is…well…an odd woman. She is a loving mother in her household and near her children, but at night she's the description of a party animal, just like everyone else in their clan. Although she doesn't date and refuses to do one night stands, she is a natural sexual flirter. Giving many men nose-bleed induced comas throughout her career. But do not think less of her due to her hobbies and activities, when it comes to it, her and the Inuzuka's are serious and fast thinkers in the mist of battle.

Shikaku Nara of the Nara clan is arguably the most intelligent shinobi in the Fire Nation, which explains which clan he's the leader of. He's Konoha's number one strategist and one of the Hokage's most trusted subordinates. The members of the Nara clan are all very intelligent with IQs that would put the mordern day Einstein to shame. The only downside to them are they're all very lazy. The Nara district is always quiet due to them all either taking a nap or playing a quiet game of shogi. They are known to birth smarter males every generation and more frightening females to keep the males on track.

Inoichi Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Clan rightfully nicknamed the 'Mind Walkers'. Inoichi is a smart man and just like his entire clan has a special connection to plants, some even call them distant ancestors of the Senju clan due to their love of flowers and wildlife. Although they cannot control plants like the Senju clan members could, they have a natural air around them that nearby plants just revolved around.

And last but not least the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga. "Both a pain in the ass when they want to be" quoted by the past and present Hokage's. Fugaku and Hiashi while young were once good friends in the academy; but once they became clan leaders they immediately became rivals, fighting over which clan was richer, nobler, and of course stronger. Although they equally respected all the other clans for their helpfulness in battle and their contributions to the village, they thought that their clan was still greater when it came to battles. At the moment the two were tied in political standards in the village, both being equally strong with the Hyuuga's having superior taijutsu skills and the Uchiha with their mass knowledge and use of jutsu's.

Although these clans and clan leaders had their quirks…...many quirks….. They all believed that Naruto was mistreated in the village when he rightfully shouldn't be. They did know about his lineage so it always angered them that the son of the man who sacrificed himself for the village was being treated this way. The news about his lineage was kept in private to only the Hokage and the clan leaders since the Hokage never trusted his elders, even though they were supposed to be the two he trusted the most, he never told them.

The news of Naruto's father and mother had shocked the entire shinobi council ending up with them all wanting to adopt the boy….well all except Shikaku who found adopting a kid too troublesome. Surprisingly or not surprisingly, Hiashi and Fugaku both started a fight over who should adopt the boy into their clan. Both being best friends of Minato when he was still alive, it was a shock to them that his son survived and they both wanted to raise him in honor of their fallen friend. But all the shouting was shut down by the Hokage who said that Naruto will not be adopted and would rightfully keep his name. The Hokage also ordered that other than a simple "hi" or "hello" they could not talk to the boy so he could have a somewhat normal life without prominent clan leaders following him around.

After being devastated that they could not interact with the boy physically, all the clan leaders tried to help the poor boy any way they could. Such as hiring personal ninjas who were not biased to guard the boy or stopping the Civilian Council any way they could from harming the boy.

The Hokage was truly happy that the clan leaders accepted the boy when the ignorant civilians didn't, it truly warmed his heart that they would choose to adopt Naruto without a second thought, not for his contained power, but for the boy himself.

The Hokage was brought out of his musings my Naruto's hurried voice

"Alright, thanks for everything jiji, got to go, bye!" Naruto yelled as his ran past the Hokage and through the doors

_"Huh, he was in a rush, I wonder why"_ the Hokage thought with narrowed eyes, but just ended up shrugging not wanting to bother with the bundle of energy at the moment

* * *

><p><em>"Gee that was a close one, I'm glad I got out of their before he started questioning me again" <em>Naruto thought as he walked down the road to his house

The streets were quiet at this time considering it was already getting dark and it being a ninja village, the people would sleep early and wake up early unless there was a fair or celebration at night.

**"Yea wouldn't want you to open your mouth again and give him another stupid answer" **The Kyuubi grumbled with his eyes still shut enjoying his nap

Naruto tripped in his step still not exactly used to hearing the Kyuubi's voice in his head. But after contemplating what the fox had just said, his face turned bright red as he balled his hands into fists which shook in anger _"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER DAMN'T! I'M NOT CREATIVE YOU STUPID FOX! Oh and guess what?….IM ONLY 8 FUCKING YEARS OLD!"_ Naruto yelled mentally making the Kitsune cover his ears with his paws so as to not go deaf from the loud voice that was currently shaking his cage.

"Huh you sure as hell curse like an adult though" the Kyuubi rumbled, unknowingly making Naruto shake more, as he tried to continue his nap which was interrupted by the loud disturbance by the obnoxious boy

Naruto took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down lest he start making the surrounding civilians think he was even crazier than he already looked. As he calmed back down and continued on his path he could see people frowning at him from left and right, some store owners even closing down their shops when he passed by to prove a point that he wasn't allowed to enter.

Naruto, of course, was already used to this kind of treatment so it was like a daily routine for him to just ignore all the hate filled looks and just keep on walking trying to mind his own business.

What he didn't realize was a group of men, that had just came out of a bar, were talking while staring at his retreating walking form

"Hey that's the brat right" asked the one with the long beard and short stubby hair to his three other friends "Yea that's him, huh he looks different than the last time we saw him….looks kinda taller" observed the fat one with a girdle that looked like it was going to pop.

"Yea he does look kind of taller, looks like he's in a good mood too" said the skinny one who was swaying a little, obviously from too much sake.

"Huh then I guess it's our job to ruin it for him" the fourth man said with a grin that was copied by the surrounding 3 men.

As Naruto walked to his house, oblivious that he was being targeted, he stopped when he heard the Kyuubi's voice

**"Kid your being followed"** inquired the Kyuubi sensing that the people who were following had negative energy surrounding them **"I need you to walk like you're completely unaware into the alley that's a block in front of you"**

Naruto face had a 'What the fucks wrong with you' look as he listened to the Kyubbi _"Are you insane? Why the hell would I do that" _asked Naruto wondering if the Bijuu had gone stupid, getting trapped in an alleyway was what he should be avoiding not freakin purposefully heading into it.

The Kyuubi just growled at being questioned for his intelligence and replied with a **"Just shut up and do it"** not wanting to fight with the boy at the moment.

Naruto knew he was going to regret this but decided to trust the fox for the moment and slowly walked until he reached the alley, then walked into it.

"Is this kid stupid?" asked the following men who were hot on his trails "Huh maybe he's going back to his home in a box" laughed one of the men making the surrounding others laugh too

Back inside the alley the Kyuubi was giving Naruto instructions.

**"Now I want you to completely relax, I'm going to control your body to take care of them" **Making Naruto nod with a O as he understood what the fox was trying to do.

He of course knew what the Kyuubi meant by 'take care of them' after hearing other people say that to him before getting a beating, but honestly he didn't care what the Kyuubi did to them, this was payback for all the times they had hurt him.

**"Alright you're going to feel a rush of energy and I want you to not fight it and just let it flow through you, after that close your eyes and you'll be back in your mindscape" **Instructed the Kyuubi as he started taking over Naruto's body

Once Naruto's body started to leak red chakra, he closed his eyes putting himself into a sleep like state. As more and more of the Kyuubi's chakra flew through him, the more of the Kyuubi's soul started taking over Naruto's body.

Once the Chakra stopped flowing Naruto's eyes snapped opened showing deadly red eyes with a narrowed pupil, the Kyuubi had successfully gotten control of the boy's body.

Flexing his limbs a little at finally being out in the open, he heard the group of men nearing and walking into the alleyway. Quickly moving into action, the Kyuubi sent chakra into his feet and stuck to the wall walking up it and moving so that he was attached on the sidewalls of the entranceway to the alley.

Once the group of men had walked into the alleyway, unknowingly into the Kyuubi's trap, the fox jumped down blocking the only exit for the group

"Hey where is he?" asked one of the guys, when the fat one was about to answer they heard something drop behind them

**'WHOOSH'**

Quickly turning around they saw something that made them all but release their bowels

The Kyuubi had dropped down and was showing off his feral features with a wide Cheshire smile that matched his deadly red predatory eyes

"D-D-Demon" one of them managed to say out loud making the Kyuubi turn to him

**"I also go by Kyuubi or The King of Bijuus, but you know whichever one works" **The Kyuubi's deep voice boomed through the alley as nine tails started to grow from his back

The men by now didn't know what to do as they waited their appending doom, one of the men being gutsy enough to make a break for it started sprinting to get past the frightening Bijuu

He, of course, failed as one of the chakra trails turned into a hand and clawed the man's feet cleanly slicing through it from the knee down. As the man's cry of anguish was being verbally voiced through his screaming and cursing, the other three men were wide eyes realizing exactly how dire the situation was for them.

"W-What are y-y-you going to do w-with us?" The skinny man stuttered out

Enjoying the scream of pain the Kyuubi turned his head back towards the group as he gave them an evil devilish grin **"Oh don't worry, I'll take gooooood care of you" **the Kyuubi answered with a dark chuckle

What followed next were screams and pleads of mercy that went completely ignored

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

**AN: This one had actually took me a while to think up, but I think I did a pretty good job. Sorry that it barely had any action or drama till the end, but I had to explain how the Council worked and how everything goes.**

**Anyways, this chapter gave a taste of how deadly the Kyuubi can be. I also showed that even if Naruto has gotten smarter, he's still very naive at some stuff. For those of you who think that I'm making Naruto seem older or talk older than a kid should be, remember that he's not a normal kid. He's been beaten and roughed up since the day he's been born, so of course he's gonna pick up some bad language here and there. He's also been forced to learn about how cruel the world can truly be at a young age.**

**So remember to tell me what you think or what questions you have, cya till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did**

**Authors Note:** **I'M BACK BITCHES! xD Guys I am really sorry for not updating in a hell of a long time, I've just been too busy with school and had no real motivation for this story, Also I've started playing League lately xP Not the best but i still do play so if u wanna play hit me up its "Tellno1ne". Anyway once again I'm srry for the long wait but hey now its summer so im hoping that I can start up with this story again, so now I'm gonna stop talking and let you continue to read the long awaited update ^_^**

"Naruto" - Talking

_"Naruto" _- Thoughts

**"Naruto"** - Kyuubi Talking/Enraged Yelling

_**"Naruto"**_ - Kyuubi's Thoughts

* * *

><p>The first thing Naruto saw waking up was the ceiling of his apartment room<p>

"Ughhh what happened" He wondered out loud as he had no memory of how he got into his apartment or of what happened last night.

As he slowly got up to his feet he immediately started to wobble and fell head first onto the ground

"Agh! Damt!" Naruto shouted as he felt the bump growing on his head

Apparently being too caught up on wondering what had happened, Naruto had completely been blinded to the fact that his entire body was sore and aching

_"The fuck happened to me?" _Naruto thought as he tried to slowly get up with the help of his bed frame as he tried to get a firm grip of them

_"Hey Kyuubi you there?" _Naruto asked his tenant wondering if he knew of what had happened the night before.

He was responded with a deep snore

Growing a tick mark _"WAKE UP YOU USELESS FOX!" _Naruto yelled mentally loud enough to make his entire mindscape rumble like an earthquake

Still getting no response Naruto pouted as he slowly sat back down on his bed _"Ugh stupid cat"_ he muttered mentally unexpectedly getting the job done as the Kyuubi's eye flashed open and malice started rolling off of him in waves

"**I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO, A FUCKING FOX YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT. I AM NOT A DAMN HOUSE PET! ESCPECIALLY NOT A GODDAMN CAT!**" The awakened beast roared

Being caught off guard by the loud voice Naruto clutched his head from the massive headache that the Kyuubi's booming voice caused to his already damaged body

_"Alright I'm sorry! Just quiet down!" _Naruto yelled back mentally trying to stop his tenant who was still in the middle of his furious rampage in Naruto's mindscape.

"**Hmphh**" the Kyuubi just muttered back as he laid back down still being tired from his prematurely awakened sleep.

After a moment of silence between the two as Naruto tried to reign his head back together the thought of his earlier question popped back in his head

"Oh yea hey Kyuubi"

"**Hmm?**" the fox replied showing that he had his attention

"What happened last night? The last thing I remembered was getting jumped and then I woke up in my bed really sore"

"**Hmhmhhehehehe**" The Kyuubi started chuckling as he grew a large cheshire smile across his face as he remembered the fun he had last night with his jailers attackers "**What happened last night was the best time I've had since being stuck in your pathetic body**" He answered with a still large canine smile plastered on his face.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked cautiously wondering desperately exactly what the fox meant

"**Hehehe why don't I just show you**" The Kyuubi said as he took momentary control over Naruto's mindscape and showed the growingly nervous boy of the um "fun" he had the night before.

The scenes flashed through Naruto's eyes like a horror movie as he watched the vicious pain and merciless cruelty the Kyuubi had brought upon the group of drunk men. Although Naruto knew they probably deserved it for trying to attack him, he still thought that most of the stuff Kyuubi had done to them was unnecessary and just simply inhumane, but the Kyuubi wasn't human was he?

Not only had the Kyuubi crushed various bones, he had cut various parts of their body leaving deep gashes with the claws that had grown on Naruto's body and had used his malicious chakra to burn the pink meat that were shown in the gashes making them want to go straight to the Shinigami instead of living one more second alive feeling the harsh pain. After severely burning them, he had their eyes gauged out slowly with his bare claws and had forced the eyeballs down his victims throats making them choke and gasp. But before they could die due to the major blood loss from their eyes and the several gashes on their bodies, he had slowly cut their arms and finally their heads messily off.

By the end of the vision Naruto was hugging onto his blanket with tears falling down his eyes "W-Why w-w-would you d-do all t-that t-t-to t-t-them?" He whispered out loud as he had no idea what giving Kyuubi control of his body had implemented to last night. He had imagined that the Kyuubi would had just helped him get away from the assault or just knock the people out, he had no idea that the Kyuubi would do all those things to them. Just the thought of it made him jump across the bed and release his stomach onto the floor.

"**Hehehe it's a cruel world boy and sooner or later your gonna have to learn that in this world only the ones who aren't afraid to kill survive**" boomed the Kyuubi as he watched the boy continue puking his contents onto the floor

As Naruto stopped vomiting, he was still sniffling and shedding tears while desperately holding onto his blanket trying to get the images of what the Kyuubi had showed him out of his head. Just the site of the helpless boy made the Kyuubi frown.

Although the boy was still young he was still his jailer the Kyuubi thought, so therefore he would have to be strong enough to not disgrace the Kyuubi's name along with his own. His warden could not possibly grow up weak, and he would make sure of that.

"**Kit what do you want to be when your older**" said the Kyuubi almost comfortingly

Surprised by the Kyuubi's change of tone and attitude Naruto sniffed a few times and replied quietly "To be a Hokage"

"**And why is that?**" The Kyuubi asked a plan forming in his head

"To show this village and the people that I can be great even without their help" Naruto replied

"**Ah but the Kage's main job is to protect their home and mostly the people in it, do you seriously think that you can protect the people that hate you the most?**" The Kyuubi said through a grin as he initiated his plan.

Naruto didn't reply so the Kyuubi pressed froward "**The same people that find it a game to see who can make you scream the loudest? The same people who don't sell you any food so that you can starve to death?**"

"shut up" Naruto said quietly as he started shaking

Ignoring Naruto the Kyuubi kept pushing "**The same people that tell their children that you're the monster that took their Mother, Father, or family away from them? The same pathetic people th-**"

"SHUT UP" Naruto yelled more forcibly as his entire body shook with growing anger

But completely ignoring the boys plead the Kyuubi pressed on "**That go out of their way just to make your life a living hell than it already is? These are the people you wish to protect!?**"

"STOP IT!" Naruto begged as his body started radiating head and foul red chakra started bubbling out of his body

"**THE SAME DAMN PEOPLE THAT PRAY FOR YOUR GODFORSAKEN DEATH EVERYTIME BEFORE THEY EAT!**" The Kyuubi roared

That was the final snap, all hell broke loose in Naruto's room as the red chakra exploded out of Naruto due to all the pain and anger he felt and as the chakra leaked out of him it suddenly imploded on itself blasting Naruto out of the chakra bubble and across the room with his bed that had been flipped along with him from the force of the explosion.

"**Yes Yes Yes**" The Kyuubi chanted with a grin as the gates he had been trapped in blasted open with the boost in strength that the anger in Naruto's emotions had given him.

See the Yondaime's seal was superb and would've held any bijuu but there was a flaw when containing something as powerful as the Kyuubi. The Seal suppressed the Kyuubi's power by containing all his natural anger. But the Kyuubi knew if he could get his host to feel a massive amount of anger and misery then it could be siphoned into his will helping him break out of the cage. The cage was nothing if it didn't have the hosts will to strengthen it. And with the amount of pain that the villagers had already caused his host, finally making Naruto snap just caused a little push on his part.

As the smoke died down Naruto slowly got up looking over his bed at a man across the room that had been where he was sitting until the explosion. Taking a better look at the man he knew he didn't have a chance in hell if the man was here to hurt him.

He had a chiseled roguish face with mischievous red eyes and long maroon hair. He was wearing a red robe that was opened to show his built chest and six pack abs and had the kanji for 9 on the back of it and an orange fox on both of his sleeves. The man's outfit was complete with black ninja pants and boots with 9 nine tails growing out of the back of his pants.

"**HAHAHAHA IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK!**" The man's voice boomed

Naruto stared at the man knowing only one being had a voice that deep, His eyes widened in realization.

The Kyuubi was out.

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: Yup so that's it. Sorry how its sooo short I know its kinda a let down after how long you've waited for this update. But I just didn't know how to end the chapter if I continued, I promise the next one i'll try to make it longer. I am also updating my past chapter cuz I realized there are a lot of grammer mistakes and some sentences that dont even make sense. So till next time y'all! OH YEA and I hope you guys had a great 4th of July! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yup still don't own Naruto, I'll keep you noted if it changes though**

**Authors Note: Wassupp all, another chapter once again. I was actually done with this chapter a few days ago but I was too busy updating all my other chapters that I never really got to add the finishing touches to this chapter till today. Anyways enjoy ^_^**

"Naruto" - Talking

_"Naruto"_- Thoughts

**"Naruto"** - Kyuubi Talking/Enraged Yelling

**_"Naruto"_** - Kyuubi's Thoughts

* * *

><p>Staring at the man in front him Naruto didn't know what to think. How was he free? Is he going to destroy the village now? Will he kill me too? Questions after questions popped into Naruto's head but his mouth and body refused to work not being able to comprehend what, or in this case, who was in front of him. Standing in front of the Kyuubi in his mindscape was one thing, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to hurt him since the Kyuubi was all caged up. But now that the Kyuubi wasn't in his cage anymore, the fox could unleash his fury uncontrollably on him and the village.<p>

As Naruto was thinking of what to do the Kyuubi was stretching his finally free body out.

**"Ughh man that feels good"** The now free Kyuubi groaned out. After he finished stretching the kinks out of his body, he focused on the fidgeting boy in front of him.

**"Hehehehe not acting so tough now that I'm out of that godforsaken cage now are you? You think something such as a piece of drawing could coop something as strong as me up forever?"** grinned the Kyuubi, his grin slowly died down though when he noticed that the boy was still frozen and unresponsive on the spot, where was the fun of scaring someone when they don't at least scream after all?

**"Well? Say something and stop giving me that dumb look, oh wait that's your face"** The Kyuubi joked hoping to rile up the boy.

Surprisingly still getting no response from the hotheaded brat Kyuubi started getting annoyed **"Well? Speak I'm not going to eat you if that's what your scared of" **

Finally getting a hold of himself Naruto talked back cautiously knowing the beast or man in front of him could possibly kill him with just a snap of his hands "W-W-What are going to do to me?" Naruto asked now knowing that if he wasn't going to hurt him, then what was he planning on doing with him.

**"I don't know yet probably follow you around or sumtin"** the fox replied lazily walking across the room and sitting on a nearby chair

"Wait you're not going to like destroy the village or something?" Naruto asked surprised

**"HAH I wish but I can't, at least not yet" **said the fox grumpily making Naruto give him a confused looked "What do you mean you can't? You're out aint you?"

**"I wish It was that simple kid but your old man is a real pain the ass, he wouldn't let me go that easily"** Said the pissed off fox **"As you can see I have no damn tail, much less 9 of them, Which is because most of my power is still in your pathetic midget of a body"**

"HEY! YOU STUPID FOX IM STILL 8 YEARS OLD!" yelled the indigent little Naruto quickly getting over his fear of the Kyuubi

**"Still puny for your age"** He scoffed **"Anyway your dear father apparently double layered the seal, the one which I just broke out of released my consciousness. The other layer still holds all my power which I believe that old bat of a Shinigami is holding, he might be old but I'm sure as hell not gonna try to steal my power back from him."**

Naruto had to chuckle a little knowing that the great beast of a Kyuubi was actually scared of something, but thinking harder about it it didn't really make sense "Wait why are YOU scared of him? Don't you bijuu's regenerate or something after you die and that's why we seal you?" Naruto might not be much intelligent but he HAD been taught a few things by the Hokage when they would occasionally spend the afternoon together. Naruto would always ask about the accomplishments of his favorite Hokage, the Yondaime, and it led to him asking questions about the bijuu's after learning that the Yondaime had accomplished defeating the greatest of the chakra monsters. If he wanted to surpass him then he would have to be able to do all that the 4th did after all.

**"Well yea but regenerating takes a long ass time and it doesn't mean that dying doesn't hurt you know"**

"Ohh" realized Naruto, he had never thought of it that way

After a moment of silence between the two Naruto decided to say what was in his mind

"You know Kyuubi you're really not how I expected you to be, or at least not how you're described as"

The Kyuubi scoffed **"Well you humans have only seen the destructive side of me, the part of me that is all malice and hatred. You people only see me as a raging beast that is meant to be caged up and used for its power, I also have feelings too you know…"**

"…"

**"...BWAHAHA ah that was funny"** Naruto just blankly stared at the Kyuubi as he laughed

**"Okay, but realistically I do have other characteristics and what not, but you won't see any of those in your damn books"** the Kyuubi said mumbling the last part **"Anyway enough about me let's talk about you, from all the shit you've been through because of me in you I-, wait that sounded wrong"** the Kyuubi abruptly stopped and took on a thinking pose. **"In you…harbored in you…..stuck in you…"** Naruto heard him mumble _"this is the great almighty Kyuubi?"_ He wondered as he watched the Kyuubi talk to himself

**"Hmmm sealed in you AH that's it"** grinned the Kyuubi at finally finding a right way of saying it **"Now where was I, oh yea, because of me SEALED in you, I'm ass deep in debt to you wither I like it or not"**

Naruto couldn't believe what the Kyuubi was saying, he had a hundred percent thought in the beginning that the Kyuubi was just going to just rip him to shreds and throw a rampage through the village, But instead the Kyuubi was saying that he was in debt to him.

**"Now normally debt or not I wouldn't give a crap about you"** The Kyuubi said making Naruto flinch **"But along with the debt you've piqued my interest, you've got balls of brass kid and I wouldn't mind hanging with you a little, plus I've been kind of bored the past millennium just wandering around ya know?"**

"So how are you going to help me?" Naruto asked now realizing that the Kyuubi was going to help him instead of kill him

**"Well I've already customized your body to help you take beatings, so now I guess I'll teach you how to dish out beatings"** The Kyuubi said with a smirk, there was nothing sweeter than revenge after all, especially to those who deserved it like those insolent villagers.

"SWEET!" the little Naruto cheered jumping around, he might not like the Kyuubi but there was no doubt in the world that he was the most badass person…..um thing? being?...whatever you wanna call him, you'd ever meet, so what was cooler than being personally trained by him?

Watching the little boy jump around foolishly made the Kyuubi intrigued even more by the little kit. He acted mature like an adult most of the time that the Kyuubi had almost forgotten he was not even 10 yet.

**_"Well he benefited one thing from those disgusting villagers"_** thought the Kyuubi **_"It sure made him grow up faster and realize that the world sucks and is unfair, only the strong survive after all" _**

After finishing hopping around like a boy his age Naruto faced the thinking Kyuubi "So when do we start?" asked the excited boy

**"Well for me to train you to the best of my abilities we need to get out of this godforsaken village" **grunted the Kyuubi making Naruto's excitement take a complete nose dive

"W-W-Wait what? I have to leave the village!? NO WAY!" yelled Naruto, he loved the village even through all of its many faults and mistreatments towards him, hell he was planning on being the Kage of it one day. There was no chance in hell he was leaving.

**"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME YOU BRAT"** deeply roared the Kyuubi making Naruto flinch hard and realize exactly who he was talking. The Kyuubi may have liked the brat but it didn't mean that the kid was allowed to yell at him like that, especially when he was trying to help him in the long run.

Taking deep breaths less he scare the boy even more the Kyuubi spoke with a more calm voice **"Leaving the village is necessary and you will be back in 4 years which If I heard correctly when I was trapped in you is when your ninja academy thingy starts"**

Seeing Naruto still pensive about the idea the Kyuubi continued **"I would not be able to train you in this village due to the questions it would cause, which would cause me to be retained and captured for questioning. So unless you don't want to be trained at all and continue being weak, leaving the village is a must" **

Finally giving up and seeing it the Kyuubi's way he did have a point, it would be impossible for him to be trained openly within the village.

"Ugh fine I guess we can go but I don't think Oji-san would let me?" said Naruto contemplating how he could get him to say yes

The Kyuubi just stared at the boy as if he was mental, He ended up just shaking his head at how naïve the boy was **_"Ugh we haven't even started training and I'm already sick of him" _**thought the Kyuubi

Smacking the boy in the back of the head he crouched down in front of him and said very slowly as if talking to a 2 year old **"That's because we don't tell him you BRAT!"** said the Kyuubi increasing his volume at the end in a yell.

Getting back up to his feet he looked down at the boy who was trying to nurse his head from where he had hit him **"I mean seriously kid your planning on being a ninja aren't you? Who cares what the old man thinks, you're already pretty good at stealth with the way you run away from Anbu daily so just sneak out of the village"**

Naruto opened his mouth in a 'O' finally understanding the plan "But what about you?" he asked not knowing how the Kyuubi was going to get out with him

**"Oh don't worry about me I'll get out"** said the Kyuubi surely already devising a plan

"So when do we leave?" Naruto questioned wondering if he'd have enough time for one last dozen bowls of ramen

**"We'll leave tomorrow, today I wanna walk around the village and reminisce of the pleasurable time I had destroying it"** Said the Kyuubi with a peaceful smile making Naruto deadpan "Charming" he muttered

"Well since I got nothing to do today I guess I'll come with you" Said Naruto as he trailed behind Kyuubi and locked the door, which wouldn't matter anyway, the villagers always seemed to get in somehow.

* * *

><p>Walking through the streets was weird experience for Naruto, he still got the common hateful glares by the men but all the girls who would normally send him glares were too busy ogling and eye banging the walking powerhouse next to him. He didn't know how to feel but he felt kind of jealous of the Kyuubi but didn't know why.<p>

Feeling Naruto's uneasiness the Kyuubi stopped walking turned and rose an eyebrow at him **"What's wrong?" **

"Uh nothing it's just the way these girls are drooling over you like they want to-"

**"Rape me?"** the Kyuubi finished making Naruto nod

Growing a lecherous grin the Kyuubi laughed and continued on his walk with Naruto chasing after him. Soon when Naruto caught up he winked at a few girls making them giggle and blush, looking down at Naruto he said **"Yes and that my young pupil is called sex appeal**"

"Sex appeal?" Naruto questioned

**"Yes sex appeal"** the Kyuubi repeated **"It's when women find you highly attractive, hell I think you would get some attention too with the vamped up body I gave you if it wasn't for that baggy ugly ass orange jumpsuit you wear"**

"HEY! Orange is a great color" Naruto yelled indigent making the Kyuubi hold his ears

**"Yes maybe if kami dies and falls out of the sky it will be a good color but for now, it's atrocious"** The Kyuubi said making Naruto pout

**"Anyways I guess that's where we'll go first, to get you new clothes and to salt and burn the ones you have on"** The Kyuubi said pointing to a store down the block

"Umm the man that works there doesn't allow me in" Fidgeted the blond nervously which made the Kyuubi smirk **"Kid with me your allowed anywhere"** he said as they walked through the double doors of the clothing store

As soon as they walked in the Kyuubi saw a 5'7" fat snobby man walk out from behind the counter and towards Naruto completely ignoring the Kyuubi next to him "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING IN THIS STORE YOU DAMN DEMON!" yelled the man as he stood above Naruto making him cower "I-I-Im s-sor-" Naruto started but before he could finish apologizing the Kyuubi had swiftly grabbed the man's throat and had slammed him up against the wall

**"Listen here you fat piece of shit you talk to him like that ever again and I will slit your throat and carry you down to hell myself you understand me!?"** roared the Kyuubi in front of the currently wetting himself store owner, the Kyuubi's eyes were currently growing red and his canines had grown down to his chin. To the owner it felt like he was meeting the devil itself.

"Y-Y-Yes I-I'm sorry p-please d-d-don't h-hurt me" the man managed to stutter out through ragged breaths.

Growing a smirk Kyuubi released the poor sap and let him fall to the ground as he dusted off his hands **"Well now that that's over with, we will be purchasing clothes that are on the house I presume"** the Kyuubi finished narrowing his eyes at the man down man

"Y-Yes of course! Everything's free of charge" he quickly and nervously replied making Kyuubi nod and walk through the store making a come here motion behind him for Naruto to follow who was currently dumbstruck on the spot

Getting out of his stupor he ran towards the Kyuubi who was currently looking through some shirts "How did you do that? That was awesome!" Naruto cheered making the Kyuubi smirk **"That was intimidation, once I get you strong enough, no one will dare fuck with you either"** he said making Naruto smile and for once actually have real hope, REAL hope, not the hope that he would put on in front of the Hokage. It made him feel like he could actually maybe stand a chance at being the future Kage of Konohagakure.

* * *

><p>Once they finished purchasing Naruto's clothes and of course, salting and burning his old one in a glorious ritual in which Naruto cried a goodbye and the Kyuubi laughed and said Good Ridance, they left the store with Naruto now having a tight black sleeveless shirt and gray cargo shorts.<p>

Apparently the girl population had noticed too and had completely forgotten about the Kyuubi that was sealed in him because they were too busy focusing on his well-built body. The Kyuubi apparently had noticed it too and chuckled **"See what did I tell you kid"**

Looking around Naruto saw that some of the girls that used to ignore him were now looking at him with a blush and giggling just like they did with Kyuubi. Sure the older generations were still scowling at him but the younger generations were now actually ogling him.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Naruto asked not exactly sure about what he was supposed to do in return

**"Just enjoy it and keep your cool, well unless you're a horny bastard like me. Watch"** He said to Naruto as he walked up to a beautiful girl who had been eyeballing him.

**"Well I swear I have just seen a goddess in human form"** The Kyuubi said as he let his eyes wander the girl's curvy body making her blush even more

"That is very kind of you to say handsome, why don't we meet up later? Say in a hotel room" asked the girl hopefully making Kyuubi smirk

**"Actually I was kinda hoping for something early"** he said as he pushed her up against the building behind her and forcefully kissed her while his hands roughly wandered her body causing her to moan

Naruto who had been watching the entire event grew red head to toe and was surprised that instead of shoving the Kyuubi off like he thought she would, she instead was enjoying actually enjoying the Kyuubi's menstruation.

Pulling back from the kiss the Kyuubi winked at her and started walking away **"I'll see you around beauty" **he yelled over his shoulder as he walked towards Naruto leaving the heavily blushing girl standing there with a star struck look.

As the Kyuubi returned next to Naruto's side the boy looked at him with surprise "How the hell did you do that?" he asked

**"Well my dear child when females find men that are sexually appealing they would let them do anything to them which I just proved"** said the Kyuubi wisely

"Well maybe some girls do, but I still think you shouldn't treat them for your personal pleasure" said Naruto making the Kyuubi look at him funny

**"Well whatever you want to think kid, I guess you're still naive about this stuff. Remind me to get you laid during this trip"** said the Kyuubi with a smirk making Naruto blush heavily

While the two were talking Naruto had not seen the group of kids that they had just walked by.

"Hey isn't that Naruto?" asked Choji as he munched on his chips

"Holy crap when did he get fit? And who the hells the guy next to him? I thought he was a loner" asked the rugged Kiba, Akamaru barking in agreement

"Man this is troublesome" said our infamous Shikamaru as he watched the two pass by

* * *

><p>As the two finished walking around the village they finally returned home exhausted<p>

"Ugh man I'm tired" Naruto yawned as he fell face first onto his bed

**"Hehe"** the Kyuubi chuckled **"If this tires you then your not gonna survive the training regimen I'm gonna make you do kid**" making Naruto groan

Flipping over to face the fox directly "Hey where are you gonna sleep tonight?" he questioned

**"Ugh"** the Kyuubi groaned stretching his back **"I think I'll go back to your mindscape and sleep there, being out was fun and all but I like the quietness of ur mind, it's like nothings their"** joked the Kyuubi making Naruto pout

As the Kyuubi returned to the mindscape Naruto flipped to his side looking out through his bedroom window at the townspeople walking below

"Hey Kyuubi" Naruto said out loud with a question that he'd been itching to know since the beginning

**"Hm"** the Kyuubi grunted inside of the boys mind showing that he had his attention.

"Whats your real name? I mean I know that Kyuubi is just a title and it feels kinda weird calling you that all the time" he asked innocently

After a moment of silence the Kyuubi answered before closing his eyes and slumbering **"Just call me Kyu"**

_"Kyu huh"_ Naruto idly thought as he watched the busy streets of Konoha below

"Tomorrows the day" he whispered out loud as his eyes fluttered close and he too surrendered to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Yup so thats it guys, next chapter Naruto will definitely leave the village and start his journey. **

**See ya till Next time, Lowe Out **


End file.
